Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident
Details *'Title:' 스캔들: 매우 충격적이고 부도덕한 사건 / Seukaendeul: Maewoo Choongkyukjukyigo Boododeokhan Sageon *'Also known as:' Scandal: A Very Shocking and Corrupt Event / Scandal: That Very Shocking and Immoral Incident / The Scandal *'Genre:' Family, melodrama, romance, action *'Episodes:' 36 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jun-29 to 2013-Oct-27 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident OST Synopsis A man loses his son when a building collapses. He finds out who killed his son and kidnaps the son of this man. When the son grows up, he learns that the man he believed to be his father was in fact a kidnapper. This is a story of revenge, and the life after with wound and restoration. A father who has killed a boy and a father who has kidnapped him: Ha Eun Joong, grows up as a detective, endlessly desperate between these 2 fathers. He walks into the whirlwind of the destiny wishing to find the truth about 2 fathers and a woman he loves. --''MBC Global Media'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Jae Won as Ha Eun Joong **Jung Yoon Suk as child Ha Eun Joong (8 year old) **Kim Hwi Soo (김휘수) as child Eun Joong (5 year old) *Jo Yoon Hee as Woo Ah Mi *Jo Jae Hyun as Ha Myung Geun *Park Sang Min as Jang Tae Ha *Shin Eun Kyung as Yoon Hwa Young *Ki Tae Young as Jang Eun Joong **Jung Joon Won as child Jang Eun Joong (8 year old) *Kim Hye Ri as Go Joo Ran *Kim Kyu Ri as Jang Joo Ha **Jo Min Ah as child Jang Joo Ha ;Extended Cast *Jo Han Chul as Shin Kang Ho *Choi Chul Ho as Kang Joo Pil *Ahn Suk Hwan as Jo Chi Gook *Han Groo as Ha Soo Young **Lee Ye Sun as child Ha Soo Young *Park Jung Chul as Jo Jin Woong *Jin Joo Hyung as Detective Goo *Park Min Woo as hacker Batman *Jo Hwi Joon as Ha Gun Young (Ha Myung Geun's real son) *Choi Yong Min as Tae Ha Construction worker *Jung Ho Geun as Tae Ha Construction worker *Jung Kyu Soo as section leader Song Jae Moon *Hong Jae Sung (홍재성) as Detective Lee *Yang Jin Woo as Gong Ki Chan *Hong Yeo Jin as Ki Chan's mother *Kim Hae Gon (김해곤) as inspection team leader *Han Ki Won as Kim Joong Hyuk *Choi Hee Seo as secretary Moon *Kim Kwang In *Lee Chang *Seo Kwang Jae *Ahn Won Jin Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sang Ho *'Directors:' Kim Jin Man, Park Jae Bum *'Screenwriter:' Bae Yoo Mi Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor, Special Production (Kim Jae Won) *Top Excellence Actress, Special Production (Shin Eun Gyung) *Golden Acting Award, Actor (Jo Jae Hyun) ;2013 Grimae Awards *Daesang / Grand Prize (Jung Seung Woo, Kim Sun Chul) *Best Director (Kim Jin Man) *Best Actor (Jo Jae Hyun) ;2013 21th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards *Best Actress (Shin Eun Gyung) *Best Actor (Park Sang Min) Episode Ratings See Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News article:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC